Fluorescent lighting systems are widely used in various applications. In recent years, electroluminescent technologies, such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs), have rapidly gained popularity due to their low power consumption. Since fluorescence and electroluminescence are different optical phenomena, the driving methods of both types of lighting systems vary significantly.